narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Domestic Clash: Birusu vs Densetsu
Birusu was out on the prowl. He had identified a new target which seemed like a chump, Densetsu, in the Bingo Book, and had found him using the Byakugan. "Hmph, he doesn't look that tough. With that build, I think I could take him." Birusu analyzed Densetsu from a range of several kilometres, atop a tree. Knowing the importance of preparation, recalling what he had learnt from previous encounters, he created several Shadow Clones and Academy Clones and distanced themselves around the periphery, 10 kilometres away from Densetsu, using his Byakugan to keep track. Conjuring even more shadow clones, he used his Chakra Threads Combat to manipulate them, allowing them to travel using 3D manoeuvres, and then entered a stance reminiscent of Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, and unleashed an 8 Trigrams 128 Senbon at that range, using Wind Chakra to nullify the sound it creates and sending it discretely towards Densetsu. He then activated his Sharingan and directed his Shadow Clones to do the same, aiming at Densetsu's future projected "positions" in order to cut off his moments. The hail of senbon would come predominantly from angles he was not looking at. Densetsu walked calmly through the road, enjoying the breeze. It was a beautiful day to be on a stroll, a rare luxurious day off for one of the top Jōnin in Konohagakure. Almost too calm. A sudden whiff of chakra caught his attention, almost like a sudden burst from specific tenketsu points. "That's it...tenketsu," Densetsu muttered as a powerful, thick earthen wall emerged in the direction of the foreign chakra, separating it from Densetsu. The wall took the attack head on, as numerous projectiles blasted it, causing thudding noises as they hit. Densetsu took in another whiff. No chakra signatures in a 3 kilometre radius. He smiled to himself. "Well whaddya know, an attack directed at me from over five clicks out...only one type of pair with such a pain-in-the-ass vision." Densetsu slyly grinned. A ranged fighter, cool. In an instant Densetsu disappeared with such blinding speed that even the Sharingan couldn't instantly perceive. Immediately there were three Densetsus speeding away from the initial attack in a hasty retreat as the Earth Wall still stood, cracked but otherwise unfazed. More chakra signatures were detected by the nimble Uchiha. "No matter," he thought as the trio ran. Craftily his fingers moved, as a type of rotating circle with inscribed seals rotated around the speeding trio. All three wore the same sly grin as they retreated. Birusu smirked as he mused to himself. "This guy is quite good." He spoke, as his shadow clones began the assault alongside Academy Clones. They moved at extreme speed using Chakra Movement, said to be as fast as the Body Flicker Technique travelling towards Densetsu from all directions. Firing a Hail of shuriken mixed with Senbon, the shuriken rapidly phased through each other (as some were created via the Clone Technique and travelling towards Densetsu from all sides, propelled further by Chakra Threads heading towards Densetsu from all directions. The Shuriken would even have Exploding Tag Seals on them, aiming to cut off Densetsu's range of movement, with it enhanced further by one Shadow Clone using Lightning Release: Sixteen Pillar Bind to give the shurikens charges, and simultaneously trap both Birusu's clones and Densetsu inside. Birusu's clones would coat themselves with lightning chakra to nullify the damage from his own technique, while his academy clones remained unfazed and charged towards Densetsu. The real Birusu would also create more shadow clones when the Lightning Release: Sixteen Pillar Bind was unleashed, in order to prepare more techniques to unleash at Densetsu. "I'll give you guys A for effort...even though effort starts with E.." Densetsu whispered. "Man I've become soft," he thought. Densetsu noted that the shuriken phased through certain clones of his assailant, and he also noted the Byakugan in the eyes of the clones. However the cloned shuriken never reached him, as the Sixteen Pillar Bind closed in on Densetsu. A brilliant blue aura rapidly came into existence around Densetsu as the shuriken bounced rapidly off, exploding harmlessly. His clones poofed out of existence as the gargantuan Susanoo rapidly took shape in the darkness. The gigantic figure stood tall in the darkness as its form completed, growing wings, it's four arms wielding two blades and the legendary Triduum Spear. "Time to meet mister big Byakugan daddy, then." Densetsu chirped eagerly. The two blades of Susanoo smashed into the soil, creating a shockwave which thrust everything surrounding it backwards, or possibly putting them out of existence as the powerful wings of Susanoo thrust it upwards. The Triduum Spear slammed into the roof of the Sixteen Pillar Bind, easily blasting a hole in it as the humanoid guardian slammed through with ease, as the Sixteen Pillar bind collapsed on itself. "Fee fi fo fum, motherf**ker," Densetsu smiled as he landed on the ground ahead of the crumbling construct. Densetsu folded his arms and sighed, eyes closed. When his eyes reopened, they were a brilliant crimson. "Byakugan, range, Lightning, clone fighter, tenketsu; which I'll assume leads to the Gentle Fist as well. Well, dancing time." Densetsu muttered. His eyes were glued to an area with loads of trees as the Susanoo took flight. The Susanoo stamped on the ground before launching itself into the air, its furious wings propelling it forward at supreme, previously unseen Susanoo speed; speed worthy of its user, as the Triduum Spear screeched against the ground while it flew, causing a massive ruckus and damage to the ground. The swords from Densetsu's Susanoo disappeared as several Yasaka Magatama, his longest range attack, appeared in his two free hands. He flung them all at the trees where that wave of senbon had hit him from, as several explosions tore the trees from the landscape. Instantly he reached the spot of his choosing and landed, the perfect Susanoo shook the earth and stomped again, for dramatic effect. Densetsu felt the chakra now, his assailant's chakra. He cheekily retorted out loud, having reduced the range. "Tag, you're it!" Subconsciously he kept his senses peeled, for foreign chakra signatures or chakra movements or even chakra flow. In this type of close range, he could sense and see it all. The clones atop the Sixteen Pillar Bind swooped into action, as the clones inside were blown back by the shockwave. Densetsu would be shocked as he would see some clones recover at impossibly quick speeds, dodging and swerving around the rubble as they charged Densetsu and unleashed more techniques (aiming to disorient Densetsu). The Shadow Clones above all used a massive amount of chakra, reminiscent of extreme chakra users such as Kisame, to unleash an Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall, covering Densetsu with mud as he took off, and even covered the Triduum Spear as well. The mud, not being offensive, rapidly grew to titanic proportions as it weighed down upon Densetsu's Susanoo, literally burying it extremely quickly and likely pushing it into the ground, as a mountain would literally grow out of the Susanoo's back if the mud struck (which it likely would). This counter-offensive was prepared the moment several shadow clones were dispersed by the shockwave, with the academy clones serving as a distraction. Some of the shadow clones which survived the shockwave, began unleashing thousands of kunai supercharged with the Wind Release: Vacuum Blade technique, literally granting it incredibly cutting properties which would attempt to slice through Densetsu's Susanoo, while other Shadow Clones were also sent forth via the Chakra Threads, rapidly accelerating them towards Densetsu. Via the Chakra Threads, these survived Shadow Clones would dodge the incoming Yasaka Magatama and make their way towards Densetsu's perfect Susanoo. The flying clones would each use Gentle Fist Blade Threads supercharged with Chakra to attempt to bind Densetsu's Susanoo. Other shadow clones would also begin using Wind Release: Dust Cloud Technique to obscure Densetsu's sight as these clones did their work. The Shadow Clones, if they managed to hit Densetsu's Susanoo, would then use the Chakra Absorption Technique (read his page for details) to suck the chakra out of the Susanoo. If the Bladed Threads failed to cut the Susanoo, Birusu would convert it into Chakra Threads. The Academy Clones, at this point of time, would charge towards Densetsu's Susanoo with speeds rivalling the Body Flicker Technique. Acting as decoys, they would annoy Densetsu to no end as they would unleash massive amounts of Kunai to block Densetsu's sight as the other shadow clones did their work. "What the hell is this guy?" Birusu thought to himself. "I didn't expect him to break out of that. Well, credit should be given where it is due..." Birusu spoke to himself as he spotted the super large Yasaka Magatama headed his way. Using the Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique, he went underground and continued to observe Densetsu's massive Susanoo. Deciding that his safety was an utmost priority, he moved even deeper underground. "I have to observe him further... Better to be safe than sorry." Birusu mused. However these Shadow Clones had no dominion over the speedy Susanoo earlier. The sixteen pillar bind was a closed structure, so the clones would have been on the roof when Densetsu blasted through the roof with his Triduum Spear. The spear would have instantly taken the form of Wind chakra to break through Lightning generated construct and destroy it. This would have meant that any clone directly atop Densetsu would have been destroyed/thrust far away by the blast generated when the powerful spear wrecked the part of the roof where the Susanoo exited. Hence there was no way earth chakra could have touched the Susanoo or even the spear, at all. Hence no mountain could have formed as nothing touched the Susanoo. When Birusu's clones rushed the Susanoo who had appeared tantalisingly close to him, Densetsu was already ready (not bothering bout the Academy Clones thanks to being able to differentiate them from the rest with his eyes). The Wind Release attack (which Densetsu had faced once, against Danzō) and the numerous kunai were repelled the moment the Susanoo slammed its fist into the ground, forming the Barrier of the Mighty Gods. Every single attack bounced harmlessly off the almost impenetrable barrier. The barrier quickly dissipated, generating a small shockwave and the approaching clones with their threads were met by a vicious relentless volley of Susanoo projectiles as well as the shockwave from the dissipated barrier, while a lone Flying Thunder God Kunai whizzed out from the gigantic guardian and into the grass many metres away in the grass. Suddenly the Susanoo and its master disappeared as the attack lay carnage to the unfortunate clones, before anything, device or clone or technique could even come close, even the Wind Release: Dust Cloud Technique Instantly Densetsu's Susanoo Reappeared where the kunai was, running at high speed like a demented, gigantic sprinter towards the chakra trace which was Birusu Uchiha's. Leaping high, it stomped on the ground again, rattling the entire landscape as its palm slapped the ground, placing the fearsome destructive seal on the ground, before leaping away into the air, wings carrying it up high. "I can sense you deep in the earth, you mole. Come out and play." He took a whiff of air to sense if there were any other living beings around. None, good. Instantly the Susanoo formed hand signs and the seal glowed a brilliant blue, before a ear splitting blast tore the earth apart, creating a massive crater which sent a blazing shockwave through the forest, forcing every tree to sway to the rhythm of the Antimatter Seal. However in the sky, the Uchiha had formed hand signs and clapped his hands together, anticipating an attack, and somewhat preparing a good defence. Densetsu had purposely used an version underpowered seal to draw the man out of hiding, though it had caused quite the eruption. "Come on and be a man, Mano a Mano if you dare. Hide and seek isn't our thing..." He called out as he gradually landed again. As usual, his sensory skill and visual prowess would keep him perfectly aware of any sneak attack, be it a clone, underground attack or spontaneous airdrop. He kept his focus solely on the chakra signature underground, as his hands prepared to unleash his attack. "Come out and I'll deactivate this thing." He muttered to himself, eager to fight this unknown assailant who was showing signs of superb technique. Precisely because the clone was thrust far away that it was able to use the mud from an appropriate angle. However, seeing the Susanoo travelling at such extreme speeds, it gave up that opportunity. The Wind Release: Vacuum Blade Kunais, while deflected, set itself back on course rapidly as they were revealed to be attached to Chakra Threads, which allowed for far more chakra to be channelled into it to easily match if not surpass the capacity of the shockwave to send it flying back. However, it stopped at the Barrier of the Mighty Gods. The clones were later partly dispersed by the massive shockwave that was sent out, though the academy clones multiplied and literally blocked Densetsu's sight with both a wall of chakra and clones. Seeing the massive amount of Susanoo: Tsukumo projectiles heading towards them, the shadow clones rapidly grabbed them out of the air using said Chakra Threads, absorbing the chakra laden within the projectiles via the Chakra Absorption Technique. This was successful due to both the predictive capacity of the Sharingan and visual capacity of the Byakugan. They then dispersed to act as if struck and transferred the chakra back to Birusu. Unknown to Densetsu, the techniques were meant to overload the Sharingan with both optical and chakra blockage, preventing Densetsu from truly discerning anything of note, as he soon realized that both the air and ground were infused with chakra. The academy clones would prevent Densetsu from seeing anything at all from underground. This served to affect Densetsu's vision, alongside the fact that there were many shadow clones across the battlefield, including Birusu Uchiha's own shadow clones both underground and on the surface. Somehow or rather, Densetsu was miraculously able to detect the real Birusu despite this fact, even though Sharingan cannot clearly discern shadow clones from the original. Birusu, seeing himself in a pinch, decided that it was time to show this person who exactly had the power here. Analyzing the chakra use of the Perfect Susanoo, he intimately understood how much chakra it required, and then decided the most appropriate next course of action. With the chakra of all his dispersed Shadow Clones returning to him, Birusu then used the Giant Shadow Clone Technique, creating an extremely huge Shadow Clone that was thrice the height of Densetsu's Susanoo while underground. Using massive amounts of chakra, he combined both the Body Flicker: Instant Projectile with the power inherent in Eight Gates: Body Flicker,bursting forth with speeds so great that it would make a jet plane look like its in slow motion. The massive amount of chakra used to form the clone, equal to half of Birusu's chakra, would possess a power that is incredible, if not impossible for one to possess of that size, making it extremely durable and strong for a being of that size, making it extremely hard to disperse. Travelling upwards, it would unleash a super powerful punch enhanced further by Chakra Enhanced Strength. To endure the extremely powerful impact that would come from delivering the punch, the Giant Shadow Clone used Chakra Enhanced Durability to shield itself from the impact. The force behind the punch from Birusu's Giant Shadow Clone would likely shatter the Susanoo from the impact alone and potentially injure Densetsu courtesy of Newton's 3rd Law even if it did not break. At the bare minimal it would send Densetsu flying at massive speeds away from Birusu's giant clone. "You picked the wrong person to challenge to a duel of pure power." Birusu's Giant Shadow Clone spoke. The clone was ingrained with Moryo's chakra, which would absorb chakra from the surroundings to replenish the chakra cost of maintaining such a huge clone. If the aforementioned technique failed and Densetsu countered, Birusu would immediately have his clone unleash an Eight Trigrams Stimulation Revolving Heaven to counter Densetsu, creating a massive shockwave which would counter whatever Densetsu sent at Birusu next. "I'd rather prefer a challenge of techniques, thank you very much." Birusu's giant shadow clone spoke once more. The real Birusu, with a small number of Shadow Clones around him, had moved far away from the centre of battle, viewing the whole fight from a distance. He looked closely at Densetsu's eyes, and wondered whether it was normal or not. (Please state whether he activated Sharingan or not here) Densetsu had tracked the Hiding Lassie, but never actually specified that it was the real one. But Densetsu now had analysed and gauged the guy's moves and skills. His clones demonstrated one Byakugan and one Sharingan, and he was comfortable at range. With one Byakugan, his efficiency with the Gentle Fist would be reduced, and with one Sharingan his tracking speed wouldn't be as astute as a natural double eyed Uchiha. This Hyuga Uchiha crossbreed was gelling his close range weaknesses and trying to dominate from afar. Which meant...the real opponent would be as far away as possible. Densetsu also now clearly saw through his plan—attempting to throw his eyes offguard by blocking his vision, but with the Susanoo's constant motion and bag of tricks, he wouldn't be in one place for too long. Besides that extravagant distraction show was useless, since he had long moved a way. So the pesky clones could just screw themselves, Densetsu knew that they wouldn't be much of a threat, since the real one was probably peaking away a distance away. Having made these deductions, Densetsu set his plan into motion. After reappearing away from the pesky clones long earlier, he decided it was time. He bit his clasped fingertips and drew markings of blood around his eyes. "At least I finally get to move my hands soon.." He muttered. Instantly, there was a cloud of smoke in the Susanoo, and Densetsu was no longer alone. "Densetsu boy! I was having dinner!" Shima chortled sadly. Fukasaku was more serious and appreciative of the situation. "Oh give it a rest you geezer! Den boy, what's the matter?" Densetsu smiled his visage completely different now. His orange marked eyes bore his Sharingan, as he had entered his perfect Sage Mode. "Let's just say I'm up against an annoying Uchiha Hyuga crossbreed who's trying to kill me for no specific reason, and I wanna smell the bugger out in Sage Mode." Densetsu chuckled. His Susanoo took a different form now, with black markings appearing on its body; the Sage Fire Susanoo of Densetsu had taken form. With Sage Mode, Densetsu's sensing was greatly increased to dozens of kilometres even, a product of legendary training under the two fussy Toad Sages. But he sensed something far larger emerging underneath. Instinctively Densetsu stomped hard, before leaping out of the way in the Susanoo. Instantly a portal opened as a massive behemoth emerged from the ground at incredible speed, much larger than Susanoo. If it hadn't been for the Sage Mode sensing and instinct, that thing would have pummelled the Susanoo, but now, Densetsu had the upper hand. The extreme speed and momentum of the technique backfired, as the creature went linearly into the gigantic portal which instantly closed. "Now, Gramps Fukasaku, Granny Shima!" Densetsu yelled as he prepared to reopen the portal the creature was in. Both toad sages nodded on his shoulders as Susanoo extended its powerful fist. The portal reopened and like a seasoned boxer, Susanoo swiped viciously at the speedy creature which was jettisoned out, from above and again its overkill speed made it fumble as it thundered through. Instantly Densetsu's Susanoo was off, as the Antimatter Seal blasted behind him, destroying the Giant Clone. Chakra enhanced durability had no dominion over Senjutsu enhanced Antimatter Seals. The poor creature had actually been saying something while the portal sucked it up, muttering as a rift in space and time generated by an absolute master of Space-Time ninjutsu ripped it to pieces in a place most men dare not speak off, let alone tread. The mechanics were simple: sense a large mass of chakra underneath, stomp; placing a Flying Thunder God seal on the ground, open a portal while you evade above, massive speed demon pummels straight through portal, portal closes, portal opens sending speed demon straight through due to intense momentum, wait on too of portal entrance, smack any part of speed demon coming through with Antimatter Seal, watch the fireworks while you dash towards a distant group of chakra signatures many kilometres away; the logical site to where a desperado longe ranged hybrid is attempting to sucker you from. In Sage Mode, every single attack Densetsu unleashed was of a different magnitude altogether. Even his Susanoo's impressive parameters were unbelievably enhanced. With Senjutsu he could also sense opponents dozens of kilometres away from him, with Senjutsu he was the definition of speed, with Senjutsu and a higher functioning intellect...Densetsu was now on a different level. As the Susanoo remained airborne like a flying bullet, it whizzed at its target, while a long line of Yasaka Magatama were fired by its hands towards the group of chakra signatures. He double checked—the same number of signatures as earlier, when the humongous thing struck. The Senjutsu enhanced attacks would cause massive explosions when they struck, but Densetsu had aimed them in a specific way to as to force a collapse of the ground around these individuals (which he now discerned to be shadow clones). "Time to draw the real bitch out." He told his toad companions as he fired more Tsukumo, now massively strengthened by Senjutsu towards the group. Faster, longer and deadlier, designed to revoke a response from the specific original, in a specific way. Densetsu got closer and closer, but around a few hundred metres away from them, he swooped suddenly to his right, evading the group as his attacks pummelled them below. With the Senjutsu enhancements, he inhaled deeply and fired a cloud of smoke downwards, specifically designed to create a smokescreen where he could then incorporate his next move. Fukasaku and Shima nodded, and Densetsu understood. Instantly he spat a massive amount of oil from his mouth while Fukasaku fired a Fire Release Stream and Shima fired her Sage Art: Wind Release Stream, forming a powerful Senjutsu attack which sent a sea of Senjutsu, oil enhanced, wind perfected fire towards the group below, effectively boxing them up in a corner while the previous attacks still caused explosions on the ground. From this high in the air, Densetsu could easily detect and evade any attack the man may try to launch. Densetsu's Spear was gripped tightly in the hands of the Susanoo. "Amplify my voice, Granny." He said. As Shima flowed chakra to Densetsu's vocal chords, Densetsu shouted out, "Stop fighting and you can get outta this easily. I know you're after my bounty, but rest assured, you're scratching things off the wrong way here. Leave now and take this pesky business elsewhere, I'm late for my date." Densetsu would get struck by the giant clone unleashing Eight Trigrams Stimulation Revolving Heaven as it gets hit by the antimatter seal. As it disperses, it sends all its chakra back to Birusu Uchiha, where Birusu then saw a huge Susanoo charging at him. "Well I'll be damned." Birusu mused to himself, as he finally noticed Densetsu's blaring Sharingan eyes. "OH MY GOD HE HAS THE SAME EYES AS ME!" Birusu thought to himself, extremely surprised. "But first things first! Time to save my ass." Birusu murmured as he summoned many Giant Shadow Clones which instantly used Body Flicker: Instant Projectile combined with Chakra Enhanced Strength, and continued summoning them the instant they dispersed, dealing an endless barrage whose powerful momentum would cause Densetsu's techniques to backfire from the shockwaves and continuous hits, countering Densetsu's moves. "TIME OUT DENSETSU! NO MORE! PLEASE!" Birusu spoke. He was more curious of his Uchiha background than he was Densetsu's super-hard-to-get bounty. "I'm not interested in fighting you anymore." Birusu shouted, trying to get him to calm down by spamming giant clones to counter Densetsu's techniques. "I want to learn more of the Uchiha clan." Birusu said. Upon hearing the time out, Densetsu's Susanoo floated lower in front of Birusu, before halting in midair, as the sun shone brilliantly through his Susanoo, highlighting the silhouette of th Sage and his toad companions, as well as the glow of his orange Sharingan. "I'll be happy to divulge that info to you soon Birusu, but I have a date to catch." Before turning, Densetsu left the man a promise. "We'll see each other soon, those hybrid abilities intrigue me. You have my word." With that the Human Torch was gone, the magnificent flapping of his Susanoo's wings took him high into the air at great speed, as he headed into another battle, another mission. "So this Densetsu leaves me. Heh, atleast I won't have to deal with that again." Birusu spoke to himself. He was annoyed by how Densetsu paid no respect to technique at all and used pure brute force. "I guess it's time to increase my training, aye?" Birusu thought to himself, as Moryo's chakra surged within him in agreement. It began accelerating the rate in which it regenerated its chakra, increasing Birusu's chakra capacity. On this day, Birusu was merely 18, and soon he would become even more of a monster than what he already was. Analyzing the massive construct used by his foe, he would soon learn to reconstruct it for himself. "Well, a good experience this was, fighting a "God" for the first time. Seems I have to enhance my strategies to deal with "Gods" in future." Birusu mused to himself. "Hey Moryo, seems like we need to get more power before we can destroy the likes of him." "You need more power against a pitiful creature? How pathetic." Moryo replied. "Yeah right, says the demon which got defeated by a 15 year old." Birusu teased, having read up the history in the Land of Demons. "Well, fact remains that this guy pushed you to use quite a few of your tricks. You can't deny that." Moryo smirked, knowing that he had the upper hand now. "Yea right, but did you think I was THAT serious? I haven't even used you proper." Birusu replied, attempting to and failing to rebut Moryo. "Ha ha, as if it would make a difference. Go back and train, it's clear that you're rusty AHAHAHAHAHA!" Moryo laughed as it tormented Birusu, trying to incite him to become stronger. And become stronger did Birusu do.